MissingNo's Plague
by Pokemon Master Luffy
Summary: A boy named Red caught the legendary glitch MiisingNo, but some strange stuff happen. He gets sent to the Pokemon world but what he sees is not what he expected
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm a new fanfiction writer going by the name of Pokémon Trainer Luffy. This is my first fanfiction story called Missingno's plague. It's about the Pokémon glitch Missingno screwing up the Pokémon game world because a certain trainer caught him, he brings the trainer to the game world and the trainer has to defeat him. Please rate and no negative feedback. Enjoy! **

Today was such a bad day. I got sent to the principal's office because I broke a stupid kid's nose. "It wasn't my fault," I told him. "It was his fault for calling me a dork."

"And why did he call you a dork?" The principle asked.

"Because I play Pokémon," I replied.

"Exactly!" the principle said. "All the teachers report that you always draw Pokémon on your exam papers and do not pay attention in class like you're in another world!"

Damn it. I hated this principle. Always yip-yapping about these stupid teachers and their boring explanations. School is crap anyways. Why do teachers care about my education when they should care about there's? They are stupid as it is anyways.

"Red I'm giving you detention," the principle said. "From 3pm till 5pm, it'll teach you a lesson."

Now here I am, at detention, doing my homework waiting till 5pm. I yawned, thirty more minutes. The teacher walked away from the room. I quickly took out my game boy. I started it and Pokémon Red loaded. I pressed start and resumed my save data. My Pokémon team was a level seventy one Charizard, a level sixty-five Snorlax, a level fifty Jolteon and the three legendary birds all at level seventy-five. Time to catch Missingno. I talked to the old man in Viridian City and watched him catch a Weedle. I used Fly to get to Cinnabar Island and used Surf around the sea to catch Missingno. After hundreds of Tentacool encounters I finally managed to catch it. It went to my PC and stayed there. The teacher entered the room. I quickly dumped my Game boy in my bag. The teacher said "You may go." I quickly rushed out of the room.

I made it home. My mom wasn't there so I had the house all to myself. I went up in my room and took out my game boy. I started the game, waited for a while for the game to start and withdrew Missingno. I used it in a few battles and it evolved into Kangheskhan. Was I playing for that long? I was, it was 8pm. My mother was not yet at home. Just then my game boy started vibrating, it never done that before. Three large red words appeared on the screen.

YOU REMOVED ME FROM MY WORLD AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!

What the hell was this? Just then my hands started turning into pixels. My game boy disappeared in a flash of light. My surroundings were turning into pixels. I was then shrouded in light and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of Missingno's plague. Please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a small oblong room. I stood in front of a TV screen holding a Super Nintendo controller. I look around the room. No messy clothes and no objects lying around. This isn't my room. I get up. There's a neat bed in front of me. There was also a computer on a desk. I go to the computer. There's an e-mail waiting for me.

Please meet me at the lab.

-Professor Oak

Professor Oak. That's the professor in Pokémon Red. What the hell was happening? I thought it was spam but they was an option saying withdraw item. I clicked it and saw a potion. I did not know what the hell was happening but I decided to see professor Oak and find out. I climbed down the stairs. There a horrific scene befell me. I saw a dead woman being hung on a chandelier on the roof. Her eyes were wide open and her face looked like it was gasping for air. There was blood running down her body. I felt like vomiting. There was a piece of paper and a book on the table. I read the paper first. It was written in blood.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT RED?

I checked the book. It was a diary.

**January 20**

**I kept Red in his room in order to protect him from Missingno. For some reason Missingno wants to kill Red. I hope he's safe in there.**

**January 25**

**I'm hearing knocking on the door. I'm not going to open it. My son needs to be protected.**

**January 30**

**The door is breaking apart. I'm going to fight Missingno, he won't take my son.**

The rest was stained with blood. I looked up at the woman. She was my mother or at least in another world. Regardless she risked her life to protect me. I looked at her. Her pale, lifeless blue eyes and her curly bloodstained blue hair. I quickly ran out of the house. I did not want to see it.

I ran past an empty town. I looked at Pallet Town's sign. It read Pallet Town, shades of your journey awaits but it was crossed out in blood. I went to Oak's lab.

In Oak's lab there were six people. Professor Oak, his daughter Daisy, his three aides and a girl crying. The lab was lined with bookshelves and was surrounded by dozens of computers. Geeky stuff. I went to professor Oak.

"Red! I thought you were dead," he exclaimed.

"Gee thanks," I replied.

I went up to professor Oak. I saw two Pokeballs on the table.

"Good. Red I want you to do me a favor." Oak said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to find my grandson."

"Yes," Daisy said. "He went missing when Missingno attacked."

"I'm going to give you one of these two Pokémon," Oak said.

"What happened to the third one?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Oak replied.

"So which starters?" I asked.

"Charmander and Bulbasaur." He said

"I'll pick Charmander." I said. He gave me the pokeball.

"My daughter Daisy will accompany you in your journey." Oak said.

I saw Daisy. She had long brown hair and green eyes. "I'll use my Clefairy to support you." She said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Take Bulbasaur with you Daisy, You'll need it," Oak said. Daisy nodded her head.

"Before we leave," I said. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Okay," Oak replied.

"What is Missingno planning to do?"

"I don't know myself," Oak said.

"Why did your grandson go missing?"

"He wanted to defeat Missingno."

"What am I doing here, in the Pokémon world?"

"What do you mean?" Oak replied.

"I mean I come from a world where Pokémon is just a video game and you guys are fictional characters." I said. "The real world."

"What are you saying Red? This is the real world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

What did professor Oak mean that I was in the real world? It didn't make sense. I was at my home just a few minutes ago. HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE? "Red you there?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah. I just spaced out." I said.

"Great, take these Pokeballs and this Pokedex." He gave me five Pokeballs and a game boy shaped Pokedex. I examined the Pokedex. It looked exactly like my game boy. How was that possible? I made a decision to find out later. "Daisy you ready?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Let's go." I said.

We rushed to Route 1. When we got there, what I saw horrified me.

The trees were withering or turning into pixels. They were a bunch of dead Pidgey and Ratatta lying around. The tall, long grasses in which you normally catch Pokémon were non-existent. We continued down the Route. I was not paying attention, but I tripped over something. When I got up and cleaned my clothes, which were for some reason Red's clothes from the Pokémon games, I saw a sight that horrified me.

The man who normally gave you a potion was dead. Ripped apart by what looked like claws. He's eyes wide open on his pale, lifeless body. When Daisy saw the body she put her hands on her mouth and gasped. Her face turned green. I quickly covered her eyes as I saw a bunch of Ratatta feeding on his body. A flock of Pidgey chased them away and started feeding on him too. Why in the world were Pokémon feeding on humans? It wasn't right!

"I-is it done?" Daisy asked. The flock of Pidgey left. I removed my hand. She still looked shocked. I could see that in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. Even I didn't know what was happening.

"L-lets continue." I said. She held my hand. She was so scared that she gripped it tightly. We were walking when I heard a weak hooting noise. It was desperately calling for help. I couldn't just leave it. We walked to the sound, stepping on the dead, crunching grass. When the sound started getting louder I saw what looked like a baby Pidgey. Its wings had deep claw marks. Its cry was low and weak. It sounded like it was gasping for air. It looked at me with its beady eyes, pleading me for help. I couldn't just leave it here. I took out my potion and sprayed it on the Pidgey. It closed its eyes as it stung him. His cut was getting better. I then threw my pokeball. "Have some rest," I said. I turned around. Daisy looked at me with a smile.

"You treat Pokémon well," she said.

"Of course," I said. "This Pokémon was about to die! I couldn't just leave it here."

I put the Pokeball on my belt and we continued our journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of my installment. Please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

We managed to reach Viridian City. As I expected, there were no citizens. Just a partly ruined Pokémon centre and Pokemart. Daisy and I walked to the Pokémon centre, when we entered there was no one except Nurse Joy with a weird grin on her face. The floor was littered with rubble and small stones. There was a bunch of pokeballs lying around.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre," Nurse Joy said and gave a slight bow. I walked over to her and gave her my Pokémon. Daisy walked reluctantly over to Nurse Joy. She gave her two of her Pokémon, her Clefairy and Bulbasaur. After she healed our Pokémon, we left. Just as we were about to leave she asked us "You looking for Gary Oak?"

I was surprised. How did she know?

"How do you know?" I asked.

She giggled maniacally. Then she said with an evil grin and her eyes were wide open in a creepy way "I have my sources," and started giggling again. She was insane. I had to get out of here.

"Let's go Daisy," I said. "Let's leave." I held her hand and led her out of the Pokémon Centre.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," she giggled. She pointed her hand at the door and it was blocked by a bunch of red numbers. I tried touching it, but my hand got shocked.

"Let us out," I snarled.

"No you're going to be my toys forever!" she giggled hysterically. Suddenly her body started swelling and the Nurse Joy body exploded in a pool of blood, staining mine and Daisy's faces. Her body was replaced by a purple shadow of a woman with numbers running on her body. She had sharp talons and she charged at us. We narrowly avoided the attack. I put my hand on a Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Charmander!" I screamed. Charmander popped up in a flash of red light. "Use Ember!"

Charmander's tail lit up and he targeted the lady. The lady dodged it swiftly and she charged straight for my Charmander. Before she reached my Charmander, two vines stopped her hands from reaching it. I jumped up and kicked her on the face. She let out an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears. She charged at me but my Charmander protected me with its claws. He parried and used Ember.

"Good job Charmander," I said. I reached for a rock and threw it at the beast. It hit her head, hard. She let out a shriek.

"Now Charmander!" I screamed. He used Ember and the beast shrieked in pain as her body was being burnt to a crisp. I returned Charmander to its pokeball.

"Good job Charmander," I said as I returned him to my belt. The woman burned and turned into a bunch of pixels. The numbers on the exit disappeared.

"Let's go," I said to Daisy.

"Where?" she asked me.

"To Route 22," I replied.

"Why there?"

"Because I have a feeling your brother will be there," I said. We continued on to Route 22.

**How do you like them apples? This was my first time writing a Pokémon battle scene. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review as it would surely make my day. Pokémon Trainer Luffy out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter of Missingno's plague. But before I start it, I need to give out a special shout out to Celestial Evolution for spotting some of my mistakes I really thank her. Onward with the fanfic!**

Chapter 5

After 'borrowing' some potions from the Pokemart and checking for survivors, Daisy and I walked over to Route 22.

Route 22 was stained with blood and bodies. Why were their bodies around? All the bodies were ripped apart and gutted. Before I could think of a reason Daisy asked me a question.

"Are you sure Gary's here?"

"It's worth a try," I replied. Daisy gripped my hand.

We walked over the bodies, careful not to step on any of them. After walking over the pile of bodies that litter the grass, we saw Gary. Daisy let go of my hand and rushed to him. He put both of her hands on him and pulled him in a hug. Gary turned around. When Daisy saw him, she gasped and pushed him away. She ran over to me.

"G-Gary is, G-Gary is," she took a deep breath. "Gary is b-being possessed, l-like N-Nurse Joy." She broke down into tears. I did the most awkward thing and hugged her.

"Oh my dear Daisy I'm not being possessed," Gary said deviously. "I'm just sharing my body with Missingno."

I let go of Daisy and shouted at Gary.

"Why the hell are you sharing your body with Missingno?" I screamed. "He's just using you!"

"Oh my dear Red, aren't you just using Daisy to get to your world?"

Daisy looked at me with a confused look.

"W-what is he saying?"

"N-nothing," I replied, although it didn't sound very convincing. Suddenly a big blast of water knocked me off balance.

"Red!" Daisy screamed. My back hit a rock. My vision blurred. After a while my vision cleared. I saw Gary let out a chuckle. His back looked like a Blastoise shell. His arm turned into a long digital arm with sharp talons for fingers. He pointed his finger at me, his claw in between my eyes.

"Now you die!" he snarled. He swung his arm in order to attack me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death.

But death didn't come. When I opened my eyes I saw him there frozen, he wasn't moving an inch, his whole body covered with vines, holding him back. It was Daisy's Bulbasaur! I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Gary," I said with a smirk. "You were saying something about me dying."

Gary snarled. I took out my Pokeball and threw out my Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember!"

Gary started burning.

"No Red!" Daisy screamed. "STOP!"

The flames disappeared, but there was no Gary. I looked around. He wasn't anywhere around me. A shadow now loomed over me. A shriek of laughter echoed across the Route.

"You honestly think I'm going to die that easily," Gary said. I looked up and saw that Gary was flying with what looked like Pidgeot wings. The Blastoise shell he once had, had disappeared.

"Charmander aim your Ember at that man," I shouted. I waited a while but saw no flames. "Charmander, CHARMANDER!"

Charmander was not where he was, at my side but instead was in the air. Gary's clawed arm was on top of Charmander's head, it was trembling with fear, sweat trickling down its body.

"Here's your precious Charmander," Gary smirked. His claws were surrounding Charmander's skull, closing in on it.

"CHARMANDER, NO!" I screamed.

His claws crushed Charmander's skull. Blood spilled down on the grass below. He let go of the remnants of Charmander's body. It fell down with a low thud. I rushed over to the body. There was no head. I vomited. It was too hideous to see. Daisy walked over to me, shocked to see the site that befell her. She knelt down beside me and hugged me. My tears wetting her clothes, she held me in closer.

"It's going to be fine," she tried reassuring me but knew it was futile. She held my head closer. My tears flowed down to her shoulders.

"How do you like that, Red?"Gary said with a smirk on his face.

I was angry at this piece of shit. I was going to rip him apart, tear him from limb to limb. I didn't care if Daisy was there; I was not going to show any mercy to this retard. I let go of Daisy and I charged at him with my fist raised but Gary quickly flew up. He changed his Pidgeot wings to a Blastoise shell and shot me with a high powered jet of water. I avoided it but the spot where I once stood was a now replaced by a crater. Daisy was on the other side of the crater. He readied his cannon again but this time Daisy was quick and told her Bulbasaur to use Vine whip on his cannons. They were frozen in one place. I threw out my Pidgey and told him to attack with a Gust attack. It flapped its wings and a razor sharp breeze attacked Gary. Before the attack hit him he shape shifted his Blastoise shell into Pidgeot wings and dodged.

He charged at me, I narrowly avoided his attack. In a split second his wings turned into the shell and he shot me with it. A high pressured jet of water appeared. I had no place to dodge. I was going to die. Nothing could save me now.

**Such a suspenseful ending! Please review as I would surely appreciate it. But before I sign out I want to ask you all a question. Do you have any ideas to improve the story? That's right, I'm asking you. I'm also looking for a beta reader, if any of you are interested please PM me. Pokémon Trainer Luffy out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter of Missingno's plague. Now you shall find out what happens to Red. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I heard a loud hooting noise. I opened my eyes to see what it was. Brown and white feathers were falling down in front of me. It looked like Pidgey feathers. Realization dawned on me. My Pidgey sacrificed itself to save me. I was sad, but no tears fell down. I already lost one of my Pokémon to the hands of Missingno.

"Guess my time here is over," said Missingno with an evil chuckle. "Smell you losers later." Missingno flew off with his Pidgeot wings. Daisy rushed to me. Seeing the Pidgey feathers, she knew what happened. She wanted to hug me to make me feel better but I pushed her away. I had to deal with this loss by myself. It was only one day and I lost both my Pokémon. I'm such a useless trainer. I looked down, ashamed of myself. After a while Daisy sat down beside me,

"Let's give Charmander and Pidgey a burial," she said, tears welling down her eyes. "They deserve it." I nodded my head.

I gathered what remained of Charmander and Pidgey's body while Daisy dug a hole with her Pokémon. I laid the remains in the hole and filled it up with sand. We said our prayers and headed out of the Route 23.

"Before we leave," Daisy said. "I want to ask you a question."

"Ask away," I replied.

"What did Gary mean when he said you were using me to get out of this world?" I figured she would ask this question so I explained everything to her.

She looked at me, surprised. She knew that I was the cause of what was going on. I expected her to hate me. Her brother was being possessed by Missingno and people were dying just because Missingno had entered this world. I waited for her to punch me or command her Pokémon to attack me but nothing came. She just looked at me.

"So if we kill Missingno you'll be sent back to your world?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied. "Although I'm not really that sure." Daisy smiled. Why was she smiling? I was the cause of everything wrong with this place.

"So let's defeat Missingno and get you out of here!" she said with such high enthusiasm that I got surprised. She wanted to help me. I couldn't help but smile. Although she knew I was the cause of this she actually wanted to help me. She was really kind, just like they say she is in the games. I was lucky to have her beside me.

We walked past the ruined Viridian City and headed to Viridian Forest, our next destination. We walked to the forest.

The forest was a large, bleak place. They were large trees blocking out the sky and the grass was stained with dry blood and limbs of bug catchers were lying around in all sorts of places. Daisy gripped my hand and I knew she was scared. Whatever did this to the bug catchers must be nearby. We walked deeper into the forest; careful not to step on the bodies and limbs of the dead bug catchers we passed by. We walked deeper and deeper until we saw a dark part of the forest that had an eerie feel to it. We couldn't see anything ahead of us except a small, shadowy figure running to us. Daisy readied her Pokémon in case it was an enemy. The figure came in closer. Daisy threw out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on that figure!" Daisy commanded. The Bulbasaur nodded its head and hit the figure. The figure screamed. It was a human.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" the boy screamed. He appeared from the darkness and revealed himself to be a bug catcher. His hat and clothes were tattered and he had green slime on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Wade," the boy replied. "A bug catcher."

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Well… my friends and I were exploring the forest, looking for the cause of the mass chaos in Viridian Forest when Missingno appeared," he said.

"Continue."

"We found out it was the Gym Leader, Brock and he was being possessed!" he said, shuddering. "He killed some of us of using this weird power."

"What kind of power?" I asked.

"His hands turned into a Geodude's hand and he smashed our Pokémon to bits," he replied. "That's why I'm covered in this green slime." He pointed at his clothes.

I realized what he was talking about. He had the same power like Missingno, turning his limbs to Pokémon body parts. I looked over to Daisy and she nodded. She was thinking the same thing I was.

We walked to the dark part of the forest. Wade decided to follow us. We walked carefully, trying hard not to step on any twigs. We walked deeper and deeper into the dark part of the forest. It was silent. The silence made it feel more deadly. We walked farther and farther until we saw a tall, muscular figure and a small figure. I told Daisy and Wade to stop. The tall figure's hand turned into something sharp. He jabbed it into the small figure and blood flew up into the air. It was Brock. He turned around and started walking over to us. Daisy put her hand on a pokeball. Wade just shivered. We waited for him to arrive. He was walking slowly, getting closer and closer. I put my hands on my sides and I remembered I had no Pokémon.

A flash of red light obscured my vision and a Beedrill appeared from the pokeball. It charged at Brock but Brock was quick. He crushed the Beedrill's neck with his Geodude hands and threw its dead body aside. Wade threw out his Butterfree but it met the same fate. Wade made a run for it leaving only me and Daisy. Daisy threw out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" she screamed. Two vines appeared from Bulbasaur's bulb and it was targeted at Brock. Brock turned his hand into a Geodude's hand and pulled it by him. He then turned it into an Onix's horn and slashed but Bulbasaur was quick and he dodged it. He sent a seed to Brock and vines surrounded his body and started sapping energy from him. Brock screamed in pain. His energy was being sucked bit by bit. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip again and Brock flew away. Bulbasaur chased after Brock and Daisy after him.

"Daisy wait," I shouted, but she already disappeared into the darkness. I had no choice but to follow.

I followed Daisy into a cave. . The cave was narrow. The cave walls had tiny, red marks on them. I decided to go deeper into the cave and find Daisy. The cave started getting darker and darker the deeper I went into it. The only light that illuminated the cave was the small, red marks etched to the cave walls. Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. It was Daisy. I rushed deeper into the cave as soon as I could. I finally made into the cave. There I saw Brock suffocating Daisy. She was gasping for air and her face was pale. Brock had an evil smirk on his face. I looked around to see if Bulbasaur was anywhere, and sure enough he was gasping for air on the cave floor, scratches scarring his body.

"Let's strike a deal," Brock said. "You or the girl. One of you has to die; one of you has to live." He tightened his grip on Daisy. I had to do something or Daisy would die. If I turned myself in, maybe this world would be saved. I walked over to Brock. Daisy shook her head, begging me not to turn myself in. Suddenly Daisy elbowed Brock. Brock screamed in pain as Daisy's elbow hit him hard in the stomach. Brock ignored the pain and turned his arm to an Onix's horn. He thrust his hand straight into Daisy's heart and he removed it from her body. Daisy fell down, dead. Her eyes wide open. I fell down on my knees. Daisy was dead and I didn't do anything to save her.

**You guys didn't expect that did you? Daisy dying. Bwahahaha, I'm so EVIL! Anyways as you can see I'm looking for a beta reader. If any of you are interested PM me. I'm also working on a lemon yuri fanfic so you guys who are interested in lemon AND yuri should check that out once I'm done with it. Leave a review if you enjoyed it and please no negative feedback. Pokémon Master Luffy, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to post. I was too busy studying for the exams but I will start posting soon because the final exam is tomorrow. Onward with the fic!**

**Chapter 7**

Daisy was dead. The only one who ever supported me, dead? I couldn't believe it. Brock walked over to me. He kicked Daisy's body aside. It fell aside with a thud.

"Now it's your turn to die," he said. He turned his arm into a Geodude's and swung at me. Suddenly two vines surrounded his arm. The vines were yanked violently and a loud crack echoed through the cave walls. Brock screamed in pain as his Geodude arm was broken off its rightful place on his body. Bulbasaur jumped up in front of me, but it was no more a Bulbasaur, it was an Ivysaur. He Vine whipped Brock so hard that his face hit the cave walls. Ivysaur looked at me, his eyes were red. He charged at Brock, tossing him violently around the cave. Ivysaur came to a sudden halt. He stood there for a while, staring at Brock's dead body. He then collapsed. I rushed over to Ivysaur with a potion in my hand. I sprayed it on him. The scars from his body disappeared. Ivysaur got up and walked over to Daisy's dead body. He lay there, curled up next to Daisy. Tears welled down from my eyes. Suddenly I saw a flash of light. I wiped away the tears and I looked around and I saw Brock's dead body disappearing. The flash of light disappeared and the Boulder Badge emerged from it. I walked over to the Boulder Badge. I picked it up and grasped it in my hand. A few words in red appeared in front of me:

**YOU WANT REVENGE, RED? SEEK ME OUT AT THE POKEMON LEAGUE; I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU.**

I guessed that the message was from Missingno. He was the one possessing the gym leaders. I had to defeat all of them and face Missingno at the Pokémon league. My Pokedex vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and I saw a dead Brock. The boulder badge was on top of his head. The cave floor started rumbling.

"Ivysaur let's get out of here," I said. Ivysaur nodded his head. I hastily paid my last respects to Daisy and ran out of the cave as I saw the cave walls collapsing and huge boulders falling down. Some boulders were falling in front of me. Ivysaur and I dashed to the cave exit and we finally made it out. I gasped for breath. I looked at my side and I saw Ivysaur. It was also gasping for breath. I took out my pokeball and put it inside. I continued ahead.

After a while I finally made it to Pewter city. The city was broken to bits. All the buildings were destroyed by boulders and the ground was littered with dead bodies of Pokémon and humans alike. A wounded Pikachu staggered over to me. It got closer to me and fainted. I rushed over to it and checked its pulse. It was alive. I took out my pokeball and put it inside and continued my journey. I walked over to the ruins of the Pewter City Pokémon Center and saw a broken down healing machine. I put my Pokémon on it and tried my luck. A few lights fluttered and the machine came to life. My Pokeballs flashed for a few seconds and stopped. I removed my Pokeballs from the machine and I sent out Pikachu. Pikachu was healthy. It gave me a hug and I told it to return. He nodded and went back. I decide to search the town for clues.

I checked the ruins of the gym and found a few Pokeballs. I opened them and found dead, mutilated Pokémon. I decided to bury them and continue onward. I walked over to the museum and found that the door was shut. Two bones made a cross on the entrance. It was like the bones were telling me not to enter. I decided to remove the bones and open the door. When I entered the museum it was littered with bodies of dead people and Pokémon. The exhibits had disappeared and bones were lying on the floor. I decided to continue upwards to the staircase. As soon as I reached the staircase, I heard a rattling sound. I looked back and saw the same scene. I continued up the stairs but then again I heard the rattling sound. I went back down and saw that the bones were reforming, creating a live skeleton figure of an Aerodactyl and Kabutops. The dead bodies were also reforming, turning into real live zombies. They charged at me. I decided to run up the stairs and escape from them. When I reached the door a hand reached for me. It pulled me into the room. I tripped over something and landed head first into the floor. I looked around and saw a crowd of bony people huddled in corners with blank looks on their face. The exhibits in the room were destroyed and the floor was stained with dry blood. The person who pulled me in was Nurse Joy. Her clothes were tattered and painted with blood and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just ran away from living fossils and zombies and hit my face hard on the floor," I said. "Of course I'm fine."

"Great," she said enthusiastically, apparently not understanding the meaning of sarcasm.

"By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the second floor of the Pokémon Museum," she said.

"Who are all these people?"

"They are the survivors of the Pewter City incident," she said resentfully.

"What happened on that day?" I asked.

She looked down on the floor. I thought she wouldn't answer but she did.

"It was when Missingno attacked," she said. "He murdered almost all of the citizens and challenged the gym leader, Brock. He lost and Missingno possessed him. He made him destroy the city and we were forced into hiding. Brock made the fossils and the dead come back to life and commanded them to kill us if we were to ever set foot out of here." Nurse Joy broke into tears. I couldn't blame her. She was supposed to stay here until she, and a bunch of other people died of starvation or if the beasts downstairs got them. They had no escape. I did the most reasonable thing and hugged her. I could feel her bones on my skin. Her tears stained my clothes with big wet black blotches.

After a while I realized we had to take the fight to the zombies. It was the only way we could get out of here and I could defeat Missingno and return this world back to normal. I let go of Nurse Joy and got up.

"Everybody get up!" I screamed. Every one of the survivors looked up at me. "We have to take this fight to the zombies and get out of here. It's the only way we can defeat Missingno and change this world back to the way it was." I looked around at the crowd. Everybody just stared at me with a look that said "Is this kid crazy?" Nurse Joy got up.

"He's right," she said. "We have to look for survivors and defeat Missingno, it's the only way we can resume our normal lives instead of living in the shadow of Missingno. We have to stand up and fight! Now who's with me?"

A few members of the crowd got up and walked over to us. The rest of them just sat there.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

A person in the crowd raised his hand.

"Yes," I said.

"Just how are we supposed to fight these guys?" he asked.

"With Pokémon, of course." I replied. The rest of the crowd joined.

I told the people the plan. It would involve sending a Pokémon that knew the move self-destruct. It would use the move and clear out most of the zombies. The rest of us would send out our Pokémon and we would fight the fossils and zombies. Nurse Joy would provide support by telling her Chansey to use softboil. We would then defeat the fossils and escape. Everyone cheered. I sent two people, Dave and Zack, to the staircase, where they would send their Voltorbs to use self-destruct and clear out some of the crowd. A flash of red light appeared and two Pokeball like Pokémon appeared and rolled down the floor where they would explode and destroy most of the enemy forces. The Pokémon rolled down and we waited for the explosion. Everyone sat in silence. The silence was broken when I heard a voice call out my name.

"Red, is that you," said the voice. I looked back and saw Wade, the bug catcher I met at Viridian Forest, walk up to me.

"Wade," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when I escaped Viridian Forest I ran over to Pewter City, where I heard there would be survivors." He said. "I looked around and ended up in Pewter Museum and you know the rest." He looked around. "By the way, where's Daisy?"

I looked down on the floor. "She's d-" there was a sudden explosion. "Let's go!" I said.

We walked through the remains of dead zombies. Dave returned his fainted Voltorb and Zack's was nowhere to be seen. I threw out my Ivysaur and my Pikachu and they cleared out some zombies. The fossils where nowhere to be seen. Nurse Joy's Chansey was throwing egg bombs at lines of zombies and they exploded in a flash of blood. I looked around me and I saw Pokémon killing of some zombies. I saw a Nidoran sticking its poison horn in zombie's chests, a Beedrill drilling through lines of zombies and a Geodude crushing zombie skulls. I continued onward, confident that the Pewter City citizens would take the war to the zombies. Pikachu and Ivysaur joined my side and we hunted for the fossils.

I jumped over the ticket booth, to the other side of the Pewter City museum and sure enough, they were there. The Kabutops fossil violently assaulted a man who screamed, and turned him into mincemeat. The Aerodactyl one charged at me. I dodged its attack and commander Ivysaur to hold it in place with its vines. It worked but the Kabutops jumped with its scythes ready, to tear Ivysaur's vines apart. Ivysaur let go and Kabutops tumbled into a shelf. Books flew everywhere.

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Kabutops!" I screamed. Lightning appeared on its tail and shocked Kabutops. The bones flew apart and re-formed. Kabutops came back to life. He charged for Pikachu and it dodged swiftly. Aerodactyl charged at me and I dodged as fast as I could but it was no use. He was too close. Suddenly there was an explosion and Aerodactyl crumbled. A Chansey appeared in front of me and its trainer soon joined. It sent another egg bomb to Kabutops who also crumbled.

"Did we defeat them?" Chansey's trainer asked and I realized its trainer was Nurse Joy.

They re-formed. Realization dawned on me. There was nothing we could do to defeat them. They would keep on re-forming and sooner or later they would kill us. They charged at us and I did nothing to stop them. I was going to die and I was never going to return home.

But death never came. A young boy stood in front of us with a Kabutops claw through his chest., his straw hat fell down and I saw his face. It was Wade.

**End of chapter 7. **


End file.
